Ham
This article is about 's son. You may be looking for the city or the . Ham was the youngest of three sons, in the F in the . Along with his older brothers, and , and their wives, he lived a lengthy amount of time on the during the Flood. As a survivor of the flood Ham would go on to be the ancestors of many people, including several notable enemies of the such as the , or Biography Early Life Sometime after his father was aged between five-hundred and under six-hundred years old Gen 5:32, 6:6, Ham was born as the youngest of three. Not much is known about his life before the flood. Ham would've been no older than, but probably not much younger than a hundred years old. Its likely he would've been somewhat close in age to his older brothers. Sometime before the flood, Ham married and became wed to his wife. Its very possible that before Great Flood Ham assisted his father in constructing the great Ark that would one day become his vessel of protection. The Flood and Afterwards When the time came, God called Noah and his whole family into the Ark. Thus Ham and his wife, along with his older brothers, their wives, and his mother entered the Ark with Noah. Ham along with his family entered seven days in advance of the Flood and prepared their living arrangements and the habitats for the animal passengers. Gen 7:6-10, 13 After a long period of time the Great Flood ended and so Ham exited the Ark. Being one of only eight human survivors left on the world, God made a covenant with him, his brothers, and father. Gen 9:1-11 Ham's son and sin Sometime after the Flood Ham had a son named Canaan with his wife. Ham may have conceived his son with his wife while onboard the Ark, right after departing it, or sometime after. Ham did not have a son before the Great Flood, regardless. Gen 9:19 When Ham's father planted a vineyard and became drunk, Canaan may have been as young as an infant to as old as a toddler. When Noah became drunk he lay naked and his tent. When Ham accidentally stumbled upon his father stark naked he went outside and mockingly told his brothers. Out of respect his brothers walked and backwards and covered him with a blanket. Gen 9:22-23 Upon hearing about Ham's misconduct Noah cursed Ham's son Canaan and his descendants to be slaves of Japheth's and Shem's Gen 9:24-27. Other sons Afterwards Ham proceeded to have other sons, with his second born child being followed by Mizraim and Put Gen 10:6. Besides having other sons nothing is known about Ham's life Legacy Genealogy After his life Ham himself is mentioned multiple times. Ham is listed in the genealogical table of nations, which documented the various people groups that came from Shem, Ham and Japheth. The descendants of Ham are classified by their clan, language, territory and nation and are ascribed as "sons" or "descendants" of Ham Gen 10:20. Again Ham is mentioned in the genealogy of the which repeats the genealogy found in Genesis and traces his lineage 1 Chr 1:8-16 Descendants Ham's most profound impact was being one of the three men to continue humanity after the flood, being the progenitor of the Hamites. Ham was the forefather of many significant nations and people groups including the Cushites, Egyptians, Canaanites, Philistines etc. Verses